


A Day Outside of the City

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Summer Challenge [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Hiking, Klaine Summer Challenge, M/M, Summer, breakneck ridge, klainesummerchallenge2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Summer Challenge.</p>
<p>Prompt #8: Hiking or Biking</p>
<p>Kurt and Blaine decide to take a trip out of the city for a weekend.  The conditions were if they stayed in a hotel, they had to go on one hike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Outside of the City

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/147867006680/a-day-outside-of-the-city

“I cannot believe you talked me into this,” Kurt said as he walked along the trail along the road just behind Blaine. Blaine had suggested a weekend out of the city, which Kurt had wholeheartedly agreed with, but the weekend came with a hike, and Kurt wasn’t at all thrilled with that idea.

“Hey now. The agreement was if we were going to stay in a hotel instead of camping that we went on one hike while we were here,” Blaine teased. 

Kurt looked down at the trail map and sighed as he read about what the trail entailed. “Was that before or after you picked hiking Breakneck Ridge?”

Blaine chuckled lightly. “You’ll be fine. Sore, probably, but fine. I’ve heard it’s a good view once we get to the top.”

Kurt folded up the map and put it in the backpack that Blaine had with them. “I sure hope so.”

Kurt followed behind Blaine as they started to ascend. When Blaine had made this deal about going on a hike up Breakneck Ridge, Kurt looked up videos of the hike. He knew what to expect, but that still didn’t make him feel better when they reached the rocky incline.

“Up we go?” Blaine asked, looking up at the people climbing already. Maybe the trail was a little more difficult than he expected. 

Kurt glanced over at Blaine to find him looking nervously at the climb in front of them. “Yep,” he said, reassuring. “I’ve heard there’s a great view up at the top.”

Blaine and Kurt began scaling the rocks and climbing up the first section of the trail. They made sure to take their time to make sure their footing was steady so that they didn’t slip. However, even with taking their time, both were in need of a break after reaching the top of the first major incline. 

Blaine swung his backpack off of the back and set it down on top of a rock in order to pull out the water bottles that they had thrown into the backpack in preparation for their hike. He handed one of the cold water bottles over to Kurt before opening the other one for himself.

“Thanks,” Kurt said, taking the water bottle and opening it.

They leaned up against one of the rocks while they rested for a moment, cooling off and drinking their water. After several minutes of silence as they rested, Kurt reached into the backpack and pulled out the camera he had brought along with him. 

“I know this isn’t the top yet, but you have to admit that it’s beautiful here too,” Kurt explained just as Blaine was about to tell him that they hadn’t reached the top yet.

Blaine nodded in agreement as Kurt took a few pictures from this area of the hike.

After a few minutes of Kurt taking pictures, Kurt returned the camera to Blaine’s backpack and they continued their hike up the rocky incline. 

This next part of the hike proved more difficult than the first part, and they ended up taking several small breaks as they ascended. At one point, Kurt took over carrying the backpack to give Blaine a break from having the extra weight on his back for part of the climb. They finally reached another short break on the trail and stopped for more water and more pictures.

“Regretting this decision?” Kurt asked when he saw Blaine propped up against a rock, nervously looking at the trail ahead, fully aware of what still remained in their ascent. 

Blaine nervously chuckled. “Just a little. It’s more difficult than I expected.”

“Well, it’s too late to back out now.”

“I know.”

“Just let me know when you’re ready to go,” Kurt said, propping himself up next to Blaine on the rock.

“Just give me a few more minutes and then we’ll finish climbing to the top,” Blaine responded as he took another sip of water.

Kurt smiled over at Blaine. “There’s another place we can break between here and the top. So it’s not like it’s one giant difficult climb.”

Blaine sighed in relief. “Oh good.” He grabbed the backpack once more taking it back for the next part of the climb. When Kurt tried to argue, Blaine shook his head. “You can take it on the way down. The hike was my idea, the backpack should be my responsibility.”

Kurt just rolled his eyes as he led the way for the next part of the hike. They continued climbing up the rocks, taking their time to ensure that they didn’t fall. They only stopped for a few moments before making the final difficult ascent up to Ridgeline Top, the top of Breakneck Ridge.

As they finished their climb to the top, Kurt was the first to notice the view of the Hudson River Valley beneath them. “Oh my God, Blaine,” he said in awe as he looked around.

“What?” Blaine said as he finished scaling the final rocks. 

“You were right. The view is astonishing.”

Blaine wandered over to a sturdy rock that seemed perfect for resting against and setting down their backpack. He took out their water bottles as well as the camera, handing one bottle and the camera over to Kurt before propping himself up against a rock once again. 

“I’m definitely going to be paying for this tomorrow,” Blaine said after several moments as he joined Kurt in admiring the view of the river below them.

Kurt chuckled. “Just remember this was your idea.”

“I know,” Blaine said, lowering his head.

“Hey,” Kurt said, lifting Blaine’s face to look him in the eye. “It may have been your idea, but it was worth it. This view really is amazing. I’m glad I came.”

“I’m glad we made the hike this once,” Blaine said. “But I don’t think we’ll be doing this again any time soon.”

“Maybe one day,” Kurt said, surprising Blaine.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I don’t see why once we have teenagers or preteens that we shouldn’t bring them up here. I wouldn’t bring a young child up here, but an older one? I don’t see why not,” Kurt explained.

“Well, our first isn’t even born yet, so I think it’s safe to say that I have like ten years to recover from this hike.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/147867006680/a-day-outside-of-the-city


End file.
